Game On: Camp Rock: Naitlyn
by EvilEmmaEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own CR.
1. Chapter 1: Naitlyn: Tag

--Game On: Camp Rock: Naitlyn--

--Game On: Naitlyn: Tag--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

--

**Summary:** 8 oneshots of games with couples from Camp Rock.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CR.

--

"Hey guys." Nate said as he walked up to his friends, followed a few minutes later by Caitlyn.

"What's up guys?" Caitlyn asked as she sat down in between Mitchie and Ella, across from Nate.

"Not much. We were just about to play a game. Do you or Nate have any suggestions?" Tess asked as she tried holding hands with Nate who drew his hand his away and moved in between Shane and Jason putting Shane next to Tess.

"How about we play Tag?" Caitlyn asked.

"That's the only good suggestion we've had." Peggy said.

"Who's going to be it?" Shane asked.

"I say we go in alphabetical order by first name." Nate said.

"That means that Caitlyn is it." Ella commented.

"That's the whole point." Nate muttered.

"Okay, count to 50 while we get head starts." Jason said turning Caitlyn around.

"What's base?" Caitlyn asked turning back around.

"How about the mess hall?" Lola suggested.

"Okay. Whoever the last person that Caitlyn tags or the last person to reach the mess hall is it." Mitchie explained.

"Okay." Caitlyn said turning around and everyone except Nate ran off. "1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… 15… 20… 25… 30… 35… 40… 45… 46… 47… 48… 49… 50." Caitlyn counted and when she turned back around, Nate pulled her into his arms.

"Kiss me." Nate demanded.

"Excuse me?" Caitlyn asked.

"I said 'kiss me'." Nate repeated.

"Okay." Caitlyn said and kissed Nate passionately.

Before either of them knew it, they had forgotten about the game and had made their way the short distance to Nate's cabin, kissing the entire time.

"Nate… the game!" Caitlyn exclaimed making Nate groan.

"I don't want to play. Why do you think that I suggested going in alphabetical order and then stood there when you counted. I just want to be with you." Nate said.

"Nate, we can't back out now, the game's already started." Caitlyn said getting up then pulled back by Nate who grabbed her by the waist.

"Nathanial… let me go this instant." Caitlyn threatened.

"Fine… but you have to promise to hang out with me later." Nate said.

"Fine… I'll come back here after dinner." Caitlyn agreed.

"Good." Nate said triumphantly.

"Now get off of your butt and come play the rest of the game." Caitlyn said sticking her tongue out at Nate before running out of the cabin and toward the mess hall.

"Get back here Caitlyn!" Nate yelled running after her.

"Now you're getting the hang of the game, Nate!" Caitlyn yelled over her should and not paying attention to where she was going, ran into Brown.

"Caitlyn, what's going on?" Brown asked.

"We're playing tag." Caitlyn explained. "And I'm so sorry for running into you." Caitlyn added.

"Caitlyn, if you don't get back here this instant, you'll regret it!" Nate yelled as he came running around the corner.

"Gotta run." Caitlyn said taking off around Brown.

"Hey Brown." Nate said running past.

"Teenagers." Brown muttered walking away.

"Where have you been… and why are you running? You're the one doing the tagging." Shane asked when Caitlyn ran up and hid behind him and Jason.

"I'm running from Nate, hiding from Nate and don't talk to me… and keep me hidden from view." Caitlyn said under her breath pulling Jason more in front of her.

"Have any of you seen Cait?" Nate asked out of breath.

"Nope, sorry dude. You'll have to keep looking for her." Jason answered.

"What about the rest of you?" Nate asked not really listening to his friend.

"Nope. So it looks like you're it now." Tess said.

"Where's the new base?" Nate asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"The canoes." Ella piped up.

"Okay… 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 10… 15…20… 22… 24… 25… 27… 29… 31… 33… 35… 40… 41… 42… 43… 44… 45… 46… 47… 48… 49… 50." Nate counted skipping numbers as everyone else ran.

As Nate turned around, he was caught around the waist by Caitlyn.

"Where were you? Jason and Tess both said that they hadn't seen you." Nate said turning around to face her.

"I was hiding behind Shane and Jason and I asked everyone not to say anything about me already being here." Caitlyn said.

"Oh really?" Nate asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Really. Now kiss me." Caitlyn demanded.

"Gladly." Nate said giving her a kiss. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Nate asked when they broke for air.

"Gladly." Caitlyn said smiling and giving him another kiss.

--

--End Chapter 1--

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now press the little gray button and continue onto chapter 2. – Emma 3)


	2. Chapter 2: Naitlyn: Spin the Bottle

--Game On: Camp Rock: Naitlyn--

--Game On: Naitlyn: Spin-the-Bottle--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

--

**Summary:** 8 oneshots of games with couples from Camp Rock.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CR.

--

"Okay… now that everyone is here, I'm going to pick a game at random from a hat which we're going to play." Mitchie said as she, Caitlyn, Lola, Tess, Peggy, Ella, Shane, Nate and Jason all sat in the dark cabin with a flashlight facing the ceiling.

"Oh boy." Shane muttered making Nate and Jason laugh and all six girls glare at him. "Sorry Mitch. Please continue." Shane said smirking.

"Okay… we have 7 games in the hat. Spin-the-Bottle; 7 Minutes in Heaven; Duck, Duck, Goose; Truth-or-Dare; Would You Rather; Hide 'n' Seek; and a mystery game." Mitchie explained.

"What happens if we play Spin-the-Bottle? There are 6 girls and 3 guys." Caitlyn said nervously.

"It's okay. If we do play S-t-B, then we'll just have to make sure the guys don't get any ideas about threesomes." Mitchie said glaring at the guys again.

"Okay, pick the game." Tess said excitedly.

"The game we are going to play is… Spin-the-Bottle." Mitchie said as she read the small piece of paper.

"Okay… let's start playing." Ella said eagerly.

"Okay… do we have a bucket or something?" Mitchie asked Lola and Caitlyn.

"Um… yeah. Be right back." Lola said getting up.

As everyone was waiting, Nate stole a glance at Caitlyn. She looked like a wreck and he felt his heart break. He had had a crush on Caitlyn for a while and he hated seeing so nervous about the game.

'Poor Caitlyn. She probably hasn't kissed anyone before. I hope that either when she spins the bottle or when I spin the bottle, it lands on each other. I really want to be her first kiss if she hasn't kissed someone before.' Nate thought to himself and then realized that Lola had come back with a bucket and Mitchie was setting up the game.

Feeling like someone was looking at her, Caitlyn looked up from the floor and locked eyes with Nate who was staring straight at her and reading his facial features, she could tell that he was concerned.

'But for who?' Caitlyn thought.

"Okay, we're going to start with Jason, since he's the oldest and then we'll go in clockwise order. But first, the three guys have to sit in between two girls." Mitchie said as Nate, Shane and Jason all stood up.

Nate sat in between Caitlyn and Lola; Shane sat in between Mitchie and Tess; and Jason sat in between Ella and Peggy.

"Okay Jason, spin the bottle." Shane said as he wrapped his arm around Mitchie's waist.

As the game progressed, Caitlyn became even more nervous and when it finally came to her turn, she spun it with a shaky hand and out of some odd fate, it landed on Nate.

"Cait, it looks like you get to kiss Nate." Mitchie said and saw the look of pure fear written on her best friend's face.

"Come on Caitlyn. You'll be fine. I'm not that bad of kisser." Nate said trying to get her to calm down.

"O-o-okay." Caitlyn said shakily.

Once in the bathroom, she finally saw all of Nate's face, and it was definitely filled with concern.

"Nate, I can't do this." Caitlyn whispered.

"Don't worry Cait. It'll be over before you know it." Nate said wrapping her in a hug.

"No, I mean, I've never…" Caitlyn tried to say, but broke away from the embrace, ran out of the bathroom, past her friends, and out into the thunder and lightning storm.

"Caitlyn! Wait!" Nate called running after her.

"What the heck happened?" Shane asked.

"She freaked and ran out." Nate said pushing Shane out of his way and running out of the cabin.

"CAITLYN! WHERE ARE YOU? CAITLYN!" Nate tried to yell over the thunder and lightning.

"Nate, she'll be fine, just come back inside." Jason said.

"No she won't be okay. She's in a thunder and lightning storm and if you all want her to die, then fine, but I'm going out to find her. I need an extra flashlight." Nate said.

"Here… and bring her back safely." Mitchie said handing him the extra flashlight from the emergency pack.

"I will." Nate said before heading back outside and searching frantically for Caitlyn.

After an hour, Nate was starting to lose hope of finding her when he realized that he hadn't checked the docks yet and ran at full speed toward the spot. Fortunately, Caitlyn was there. Unfortunately, she had slipped on the wet dock and was unconscious.

"Caitlyn!" Nate yelled running toward her. "Caitlyn, please wake up. I'm sorry for freaking you out. But please don't die on me. I love you and I don't want to lose you. Please wake up Caitlyn. Please." Nate said to her unconscious body before kissing her.

And if like Sleeping Beauty, which is what Caitlyn was to Nate when she slept, her eyes fluttered open to see Nate crying and not looking at her.

"Nate?" Caitlyn said faintly.

"Caitlyn. You're okay. Let's get you out of the storm." Nate said going to pick her up.

"Wait. I want our first kiss to be in the rain." Caitlyn said.

"But it was." Nate said confused.

"One that I'm awake for Nate." Caitlyn said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nate, thanks for coming after me and thank you for showing how much you care." Caitlyn said and before he could respond, she kissed him passionately as he held her close.

--

So he lifted her veil, and just like their first kiss, Nate and Caitlyn kissed each other passionately in front of their friends from Camp Rock and their families.

"I now introduce to you for the first time… Nate and Caitlyn Taylor." The pastor said as they broke apart and turned toward the guests.

--

--End Chapter 2--

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the first chapter. Now please click the little gray button. You know you want to. – Emma 3)


	3. Chapter 3: Naitlyn: 7 Minutes in Heaven

--Game On: Camp Rock: Naitlyn--

--Game On: Naitlyn: 7 Minutes in Heaven--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

--

**Summary:** 8 oneshots of games with couples from Camp Rock.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CR.

--

"Thank you all so much for coming. We're going to play a game called '7 Minutes in Heaven'. Has anyone not played it before?" Tess asked after everyone had gathered at her, Peggy and Ella's cabin.

Shy and embarrassed about never playing the game before, Nate raised his hand.

"Have you heard of it at least?" Tess asked.

"Yeah… I've heard of it. I've just never played it before." Nate said defensively.

"It's okay Nate. You don't have to play if you don't want to." Caitlyn said putting a hand on his knee, making him almost melt at her touch.

"Everyone has to play." Tess said rudely.

"You're not the boss of everyone Tess. If Nate doesn't want to play, then he doesn't have to play. Not everyone wants to play a make-out game where you get locked into a closet with someone for 7 minutes and pretend to make-out while really, they're just in there either not talking or talking about the most random and idiotic things ever just to pass the time!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Why don't you and Nate go first?" Tess suggested folding her arms across her chest and glaring at Caitlyn.

"Were you even listening to me? I don't want to play. And I don't think Nate wants to either!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Did you say something?" Tess asked.

"You know what. Just to spite you, Nate let's go." Caitlyn said grabbing his hand and leading him toward the door of the cabin.

"Caitlyn. Do you want to go make out?" Nate asked once they were out of earshot of the cabin.

"You bet." Caitlyn said.

You see, since Nate was a huge rock star, and Caitlyn was just someone he happened to know from camp, Nate and Caitlyn had to keep their relationship a secret from everyone else so that it didn't leak to the tabloids that he was dating someone who wasn't famous.

"Nate, I don't know how much longer I can keep it a secret from Mitchie and Lola that I'm your girlfriend. You know what happened last summer when Tess found out about Mitchie's lie. I can't stand keeping it from them any longer." Caitlyn said once they had reached Nate's cabin.

"Cait, I love you. And it would kill me if some other guy thought you were available and tried to take advantage of you. But I don't want to subject you to the hurtful world of the tabloids. I would like to keep our relationship a secret at least during the school year. We can tell everyone here, except the following: Tess, Ella and Jason." Nate said as they lay on his bed and he stroked her hair.

"Nate. Can we have our 7 minutes in Heaven now?" Caitlyn asked with a hint of pleasure in her eyes.

"Of course." Nate said pulling her up so that she was the same level as he was.

"Okay… remember, no sex… no mentioning sex… and try your hardest not to think about sex." Caitlyn said as she got up and closed the curtains.

"Deal. But like always, I can't guarantee anything on the last item." Nate said smiling.

"I know." Caitlyn said as she slowly leaned in and started kissing Nate as she straddled his lap with her legs.

As they started making-out more, Nate had his shirt off and was making Caitlyn moan whenever he pressed his body against hers. And to drive Nate almost to the point of wanting to yell at the top of his lungs that he loved his girlfriend, Caitlyn started digging her fingernails into Nate's back and then bringing her hands to his stomach to run her hands over his six-pack abs.

"Wow… you know, I like our version of 7 Minutes in Heaven." Nate said after they had started to get tired.

"Me too. Too bad this is all just a dream." Caitlyn said with a smile.

"What?" Nate asked before he was shaken awake by Mitchie and Ella.

"Did you have a nice dream?" Mitchie asked.

"Or was it a nightmare?" Ella asked.

"Where am I?" Nate asked looking around and noticing that he was in the girls cabin surrounded by his friends, but he noticed that Caitlyn was the only one who seemed to know what had happened.

"You dozed off once you got here and then fell off of the bed a few seconds ago." Caitlyn said with a smile.

"I need some fresh air." Nate said as he got up and walking out of the cabin.

"I'll join you." Caitlyn said following him. "So, do you want to explain your dream?" she asked looking at him.

"Not really. But I need to ask; are we secretly dating?" Nate asked.

"Yep." Caitlyn answered.

"Really?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, we are. Why do you ask?" Caitlyn asked.

"I just wanted to know." Nate said cupping her face and kissing her.

"I guess we're not going to keep it a secret any more?" Caitlyn asked and realized that her arms were around his neck and Nate's arms were around her waist.

"Nope." Nate said as they walked back into the cabin hand-in-hand… not that it surprised their friends much.

--

--End Chapter 3--

(A/N: I hope that this story is keeping you interested enough to continue reading. – Emma 3)


	4. Chapter 4: Naitlyn: Duck, Duck, Goose

--Game On: Camp Rock: Naitlyn--

--Game On: Naitlyn: Duck, Duck, Goose--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

--

**Summary:** 8 oneshots for games with couples from Camp Rock.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CR.

--

"Come on." She begged.

"No." He stated plainly.

"Please?" She asked grabbing his hand.

"No." He said but melted at her touch.

"Pretty please?" She begged as her bottom lip began to tremble.

"No." He said and his heart broke.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" She asked taking a step closer to him.

"No." He said and found it harder to say.

"Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top?" She tried as a tear rolled down her cheek which he wiped away.

"No." He said as he stepped back and into the wall.

'Damn it.' He thought.

"Why not Nate?" Caitlyn asked.

"Cait, I don't want to play Duck, Duck, Goose. Its a little kid's game." Nate said.

"Nate… I don't care if its a little kid's game. I want to play and everyone else already said yes." Caitlyn said stepping towards him again so that he was trapped.

"If I say yes, will you promise to let me catch you if you pick me?" Nate asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Maybe, maybe not. So will you play?" Caitlyn asked allowing Nate to pull her towards him.

"Kiss me first and then I'll decide." Nate smirked.

"You're mean." Caitlyn said sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Come on babe. You know you want to kiss me; just do it." Nate said still smirking.

"Don't call me 'babe'." Caitlyn said looking away.

"If you want me to play, then I need something in return." Nate said as he turned her face to look at him and then kissed her.

"Are you going to play or not?" Caitlyn asked pulling away from the kiss but staying in his embrace.

"Yep. And are you going to let me catch you if you pick me?" Nate asked.

"I guess." Caitlyn said walking away from him.

'Score 1 for Nate.' Nate thought with a smirk as he followed Caitlyn.

"Finally. What took you two so long?" Mitchie asked as Caitlyn and Nate walked up.

"I had to beg him to play." Caitlyn said a little darkly making Nate's just mended heart break again.

"Okay… let's start. Jason… you go first." Tess said pointing to him.

"How about we start with the rules." Peggy said.

"Rule #1: No tackling." Lola said.

"Rule #2: Only girls can pick girls. No guy can pick another guy." Mitchie said.

"Rule #3: If a girl can catch the guy, then he has to kiss her." Ella said.

"Rule #4: No guy can pick the same girl twice." Tess said.

"Rule #5: Have fun." Caitlyn said glaring at Nate.

"Okay, let's get started." Shane said smiling.

"Jason, you need to get out of the circle." Nate said to have an excuse to look away from Caitlyn.

"Okay… duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, GOOSE!" Jason said tapping Mitchie's head making Shane mad.

"This is easy." Mitchie said grabbing Jason's sleeve.

As Jason kissed Mitchie lightly on the lips, Shane got extremely ticked and pulled them apart.

"That's enough." Shane said.

"Dude, calm down. It was a small kiss." Jason said glaring at Shane.

"I don't care. Mitchie's my girlfriend." Shane said glaring right back at Jason.

"Let's continue the game." Ella said trying to break the tension.

"Good idea." Mitchie said pulling away from Shane while both guys sat down.

"Duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, GOOSE!" Mitchie yelled tapping Nate… who was extremely slow and lost.

"Duck, duck, duck, duck, GOOSE!" Nate exclaimed tapping Caitlyn's head.

Luckily, Caitlyn was fast than Nate and was able to catch him right before he sat down.

"It looks like you get to kiss me now." Caitlyn said as Nate pulled her into him and passionately kissed her and even though she didn't want to, she ended up wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It looks like we have a couple here." Tess and Peggy said together but Nate and Caitlyn didn't hear either of them. They were lost in their own little world kissing each other.

"CAITLYN! NATE! STOP KISSING!" Lola exclaimed, but they still didn't stop.

"Let's just continue with the game and not have them play." Ella said. "I'll go next." She continued. "Duck, duck, duck, GOOSE!" She exclaimed tagging Peggy who chased her around the circle a few times before Ella finally realized that she could sit down.

After making out for about 20 minutes with two 5 minute breaks for air, Nate and Caitlyn finally stopped and sat watching their friends finish the game.

"Caitlyn, can I ask you something?" Nate asked.

"You just did, but you can ask one more question." Caitlyn said.

"Do you hate loving me or do you love hating me?" Nate asked.

"I hate that you made me love you." Caitlyn said after thinking about it for a few minutes.

"One more question. Would you hate or love being my girlfriend?" Nate asked.

"I'm not sure. I would have to see what it is like being your girlfriend before being able to answer that question." Caitlyn said.

"Oh really?" Nate asked smirking.

--1 year later--

"Nathanial Jason Taylor! Get back here now!" Caitlyn yelled at her boyfriend as she ran after him.

"Sorry CEG, but I don't think that is a good idea." Nate yelled back over his shoulder.

"Come on." She begged catching up to him.

"No." he said plainly.

"Please?" she asked grabbing his hand.

"No." He stated plainly.

"Please?" She asked grabbing his hand.

"No." He said but melted at her touch.

"Pretty please?" She begged as her bottom lip began to tremble.

"No." He said and his heart broke.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" She asked taking a step closer to him.

"No." He said and found it harder to say.

"Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top?" She tried as a tear rolled down her cheek which he wiped away.

"No." He said as he stepped back and into the side of the house.

'Damn it.' He thought.

"Why not Nate?" Caitlyn asked.

"Because Cait, I know what you want and I won't do it." Nate explained.

"Why won't you?" Caitlyn asked.

"Because I don't want to play Duck, Duck, Goose." Nate said wrapping Caitlyn in his arms and kissing.

"I hate loving you. But I love being your girlfriend." Caitlyn said after they had pulled apart for air.

--

--End Chapter 4--

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And before you all send a review asking why Nate called Caitlyn 'CEG' it's because for my CR stories, Caitlyn's middle name is 'Elizabeth' and in the movie we find out that her last name is Gellar so he created a nickname for her: CEG. The letters of her initials. And it's pronounced the same way as keg for root beer. – Emma 3)


	5. Chapter 5: Naitlyn: Truth or Dare

--Game On: Camp Rock: Naitlyn--

--Game On: Naitlyn: Truth-or-Dare--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

--

**Summary:** 8 oneshots of games with couples from Camp Rock.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CR.

--

"Hey Nate." Caitlyn said as Nate, Shane and Jason walked by the table that she, Mitchie, Lola, Ella, Peggy and Tess were sitting at talking.

"Hey babe." Nate said heading over and giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek and sat down with Caitlyn on his lap.

"Hey baby." Shane said to Mitchie who smiled at him as he sat down next to her.

"Hi Jason." The other 4 girls said smiling at him.

"Well, hello ladies. Is there room for me in between two of you?" Jason asked.

"Ohh… yeah, in between me and Tess." Ella said motioning for him to sit down.

"You two are losers." Jason said to Nate and Shane who looked at each other.

"How is that Jason?" Shane asked sarcastically.

"You both only have one girl. I have four." Jason said not catching the sarcasm in Shane's voice.

"Can I sit on your lap Jason?" Ella asked.

"Of course you can. And so can one other girl. Now who else wants to sit on my lap?" Jason asked looking at the other three girls.

"I do." Tess said softly. Tess Tyler never admits to having a crush on any pop star besides Shane Gray.

"Come here then." Jason said wrapping his arm around her waist and putting her on his lap.

Lola and Peggy looked at each other before looking at Tess.

"Lola, Peggy, you two get a hug." Jason said pulling them both in.

"Not a group hug." Nate muttered as he took Caitlyn's hand and slowly led her backwards out of the mess hall with Shane and Mitchie close by.

"Thanks for that." Caitlyn said smiling as they try to walk backwards down the steps.

"You're welcome… now run." Nate said.

"I can't." Caitlyn complained.

"Get on my back then." Nate said.

"What exactly is going on?" Mitchie asked.

"We want to avoid having to have a group hug with Jason, so you might want to get on." Shane explained while Mitchie jumped on his back.

"I agree… let's get out of range of the mess hall." Mitchie said after getting onto Shane's back.

After about 5 minutes or so, the two couples stopped running and without realizing it, had ran to the docks.

"Let's go for a canoe ride." Caitlyn said sending a pleading look at Nate.

"I'm game… what about… never mind." Nate said looking over and seeing Shane and Mitchie kissing.

"Let's go, just the two of us." Caitlyn commented. "That's more romantic anyway." She finished as Nate pulled a canoe toward the lake.

"My lady." Nate said helping Caitlyn into the canoe.

"Thank you kind sir." Caitlyn said laughing.

"See ya guys." Nate said to Shane and Mitchie getting into the canoe and paddling in sync with Caitlyn.

"That's not fair. How do they know how to paddle and we don't?" Shane asked Mitchie.

"They learned and we didn't." Mitchie said before starting to walk away with Shane right behind her.

"Okay. I think the middle of the lake is a good place to stop." Caitlyn said as she put her paddle down.

"Let's play a game." Nate suggested.

"What game could we possibly play in the middle of the lake?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well, there's truth-or-dare… or truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, kiss or fire." Nate commented.

"Let's play regular truth-or-dare." Caitlyn said laughing at Nate's crestfallen face.

"But… I wanted to play the other one." Nate said with a pout.

"Did I ever tell you how adorable you are?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes… as a matter of fact you have." Nate said after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"Well… you look extremely adorable, almost on the verge of damn hot, with a pout on your face." Caitlyn commented.

"What do I have to do to become 'damn hot'?" Nate asked raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"When I tell you that you're damn hot." Caitlyn said with a laugh.

"Can we play the game now?" Nate asked.

"Sure… who goes first?" Caitlyn asked.

"Ladies first… so truth or dare?" Nate asked.

"Truth." Caitlyn answered slowly.

"Okay, when did you first start falling in love with me?" Nate asked.

"Probably when I saw you playing at Beach Jam last summer." Caitlyn admitted blushing. "Truth or dare?" She asked after recovering.

"Dare." Nate said smiling.

"I dare you to… put honey in Shane's hair, shaving cream all over him while he sleeps, and all of the other stuff done as a prank in 'The Parent Trap' to both Shane and Jason tonight." Caitlyn said with a smirk.

"Are you insane? I won't be able to come back to Camp Rock ever again." Nate complained.

"Hey, you choose dare so you have to do it. No matter what the penalty is." Caitlyn said.

"Okay, fine. Truth or dare?" Nate asked.

"Dare." Caitlyn said smiling.

"I dare you to pour a soda on Tess at lunch tomorrow." Nate said smirking.

"You know what happened last year when I got into a food fight with Tess. I got kitchen duty for the rest of camp." Caitlyn said glaring at her boyfriend.

"How about I tell Brown about my dare to you and you tell him your dare to me." Nate suggested.

"Okay… that sounds reasonable. Truth or dare?" Caitlyn asked.

"Truth." Nate answered.

"When was your first kiss?" Caitlyn asked.

"Never. You're my first girlfriend and we've never kissed." Nate admitted.

"We do to kiss." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, on the cheek, never on the lips." Nate pointed out.

"Okay… fine. I guess you have a point." Caitlyn said looking down at the water.

"Truth or dare babe?" Nate asked making her look up.

"Truth." She answered.

"When was your first kiss?" Nate asked.

"Never. My past two boyfriends always wanted just one thing and when I found out like two weeks in the relationships, I broke it off." Caitlyn admitted.

"So, you're saying that I'm the first boyfriend to like you for you and not for what I can gain?" Nate asked.

"Pretty much, yeah. Truth or dare?" Caitlyn asked changing the subject.

"Dare." I dare you to come over here and get your first kiss." Caitlyn demanded.

"I like this dare." Nate said making his way slowly over to her so that he didn't tip the canoe over.

As they were playing the game and then kissing, the sun had set and the moon was coming out and to make matters worse, Brown had come looking for them and shone the flashlight on them.

"Nathanial Jason Taylor! Caitlyn Elizabeth Gellar! Get back to shore this instant!" Brown yelled making them break apart.

"Coming Brown." Nate called as he and Caitlyn grabbed the paddles and went back to the shore.

"We're really sorry Brown. We just went out there to hang out and time got away from us." Caitlyn explained.

"You two aren't in trouble. I just don't want two campers of the opposite gender to be out in the middle of the lake at night. Because then there's the possibility of you getting hurt and I don't want that. So you two can go to Nate's cabin. And stay there for the rest of the night." Brown said before walking away.

"Let's go so we don't get into trouble." Nate said before picking her up, throwing her over his shoulder and walking towards his cabin.

"Nate, put me down." Caitlyn said but laughed all-the-while.

"Nope… sorry. I can't do that until we get to my cabin." Nate said with a smirk. "By the way, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." Caitlyn answered.

"When we get to my cabin, I dare you to make out with me." Nate said happy that he finally got to kiss a girl.

"Okay… last one, truth or dare?" Caitlyn asked.

"Um… I'll say… truth." Nate said.

"Have you ever had a female friend spend the night in your room?" Caitlyn asked thinking of the situation at hand.

"No… have you ever spent the night with a guy… you know, before finding out that he only wanted one thing?" Nate asked as he opened the door to his cabin.

"No. And I'm glad that the first boy I am going to spend the night with is you." Caitlyn said smiling as he gently set her down on the end of the bed.

"And I'm glad that you're the first girl that I'm spending the night with too." Nate said smiling at her through the mirror on top of his dresser.

As Nate got ready for bed, Caitlyn watched him. Then she looked around the cabin.

'This is the first time I've been inside Nate's cabin.' Caitlyn thought as Nate got some sweats and one of his old shirts for her to wear and handed them to her as he sat down next to her.

"Um, where's the bathroom?" Caitlyn asked, but seeing the look on Nate's face, changed her mind. "Never mind. I'll just get changed out here." Caitlyn said quickly making Nate smile.

Even though Nate had wanted Caitlyn to get changed in the room, he adverted his eyes and looked around the cabin until she came to sit on the bed.

"Ready for that make-out session I was dared to give you?" Caitlyn asked.

"You bet." Nate said as they both leaned in and started kissing.

"We don't have to do the other dares. Do we?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nope." Nate said before kissing her again.

--Game On: Camp Rock--

--Chapter 2: Updates 7/6/08--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

--

--End Chapter 5--

(A/N: I hope you still enjoy the story. Chapter 6 is just a little click away. – Emma 3)


	6. Chapter 6: Naitlyn: Would You Rather

--Game On: Camp Rock: Naitlyn--

--Game On: Naitlyn: Would You Rather--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

--

**Summary:** 8 oneshots of games with couples from Camp Rock.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CR.

--

"What game are we going to play?" Shane asked looking around the group.

"How about 'Would You Rather…'?" Lola suggested.

"That's fine with me." Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, Tess, Nate and Jason said together.

"Okay… who goes first?" Nate asked.

"I will." Caitlyn offered. "Lola, would you rather… kiss a monkey or be stuck on a high branch in a tree?" Caitlyn asked.

"Um… I would rather… I don't know… I'm scared of heights and I don't like monkeys… you brat. That's why you choose those two things. You knew that those were the two things I don't like the most. So I guess I would rather be stuck on a high branch in a tree." Lola said.

"Who next Lola?" Ella asked.

"Nate… would you rather sleep standing up or have no sleep at all?" Lola asked.

"I would rather have no sleep because sleeping standing up hurts your neck for like a week and a half." Nate said.

"This is getting interesting." Tess commented.

"Mitchie, would you rather kiss Jason or me?" Nate asked getting a smack upside his head by Shane. "What… it has to be two things that they wouldn't normally do. And I'm pretty sure Mitchie wouldn't normally kiss Jase or me." Nate commented.

"True… sorry man." Shane said then turned to Mitchie to find out her answer.

"Let's see… I would rather kiss… Jason. No offense to you or anything Nate, I just don't want to kiss you." Mitchie explained.

"That's fine, but now you have to kiss Jason." Nate smirked then ducked Shane's smack.

"Okay… no tongue though Jason." Mitchie said to Jason who leaned over and gently kissed her.

"Mitchie, it's your turn to pick someone." Caitlyn commented.

"Let's see… who should I pick… eenie, meenie, minee, mo… Tess, would you rather be pushed into the lake or accidentally fall in?" Mitchie asked.

"Um… well… to be honest… I would rather accidentally fall in, cause then it would be a little less embarrassing." Tess said as her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink which deepened when Jason wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

"Let's let Tess out of the spot light and have someone else go." Peggy said making everyone jump. "What?" She asked.

"You haven't said or done anything since we got here so we kinda forgot that you were still here." Ella commented.

"Oh… well sorry… I was trying to be polite." Peggy huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Ella… would you rather… have to chose between two nail polishes that are the same color or two nail polishes that are your favorite colors?" Tess asked as she leaned against Jason's shoulder.

"I would rather choose between two nail polishes that are the same color." Ella said making everyone else look at her strangely.

"Hey guys, I need to get going… so I'll see you all later." Caitlyn said standing up.

"Okay… see ya." Peggy and Mitchie said together.

"I'll come with you." Nate said also standing up.

"Sure… I mean I guess that's okay." Caitlyn said turning pink and walking towards the door.

"So… why did you want to leave?" Nate asked once they were about 50 feet from the cabin.

"I just needed to think about some things… that's why I offered to go first. So that I might have some time to think… and after Ella there was only 3 other people before me… and I didn't have enough time to…" Caitlyn explained until Nate cut her off by kissing her.

As if by instinct, Caitlyn wrapped her arms around Nate's neck and started to play with his hair while one of his hands was behind her neck and his other hand was on her waist.

"What was that for?" Caitlyn asked.

"Would you rather kiss me or go back and play the game?" Nate asked smiling.

"I would definitely rather kiss you then go back and continue playing the game." Caitlyn said smiling before kissing him again. "Would you rather kiss me out here or in your cabin?" She asked.

"I would rather kiss you in my cabin." Nate said. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked suddenly.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." Caitlyn answered smiling an even bigger smile then before.

--

--End Chapter 6--

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Just two more chapters to go and you'll be done. – Emma 3)


	7. Chapter 7: Naitlyn: Hide 'n' Seek

--Game On: Camp Rock: Naitlyn--

--Game On: Naitlyn: Hide 'n' Seek--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

--

**Summary:** 8 oneshots of games with couples from Camp Rock.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CR.

--

"Nate, what are we going to do today?" Caitlyn asked her boyfriend as they sat at the edge of the lake.

"We could find our friends and see what they're doing." Nate suggested.

"Okay… I mean at least it's something besides just sitting here." Caitlyn said then added, "Not that just sitting here with you is boring or anything… it's just…" Caitlyn tried.

"Boring." Nate finished for her.

"Yeah… sorry." Caitlyn said looking down at the sand.

"Babe, I understand… it's not each other it's the fact that we have nothing to do." Nate said lifting her chin up with his finger and kissing her.

"Let's go find our friends." Caitlyn said as they got up and walked away hand-in-hand.

"What do you think they're doing?" Nate asked.

"Hopefully something." Caitlyn said making Nate laugh. "Hey guys." Caitlyn said as she and Nate walked up hand-in-hand.

"Hey Nate, hey Caitlyn. What are you two up to?" Mitchie asked.

"Nothing… we came looking for all of you wondering what you were doing." Nate said sitting down and pulling Caitlyn onto his lap.

"We're trying to figure out what game to play." Jason said.

"Brown kicked us out of the mess hall where it's nice and cool." Shane said looking mad.  
"It's not that bad in the shade." Caitlyn said as a slight breeze blew through.

"True, but there aren't very many games that we can play while staying in the shade." Lola commented.

"There's hide 'n' seek." Ella suggested.

"Okay… that's the best suggestion we've had and we can always stay in the woods to keep from having to go into the sun." Peggy said.

"I'm game." Nate said.

"Me too." Jason piped up.

"Let's do it." Shane said enthusiastically.

"I guess." Caitlyn agreed.

"Sure." Tess said smiling.

"I'm in… I guess." Mitchie said slowly.

"Yeah… let's do it." Ella chirped.

"Whatever." Lola said shrugged.

"It's the only idea that I like." Peggy said.

"Yay!" Ella said clapping.

"Who's going to count?" Tess asked.

"How about Mitchie?" Shane suggested.

"Why me?" Mitchie asked as everyone agreed.

"Because… I offered for you." Shane said and got smacked.

"Come on Mitch… it's not that bad." Shane said as Mitchie continued to smack him.

"Mitch… stop hitting Shane. I'll go first." Nate offered.

And with one last smack upside Shane's head, Mitchie turned around and smiled.

"Okay." She said.

"If I have bruises, I blame you." Shane muttered.

"Blame yourself pop star." Caitlyn said.

"Why me?" Shane asked.

"Cause you offered Mitchie to be it first." Nate commented.

"Right now, I hate you two." Shane said.

"Whatever." Nate and Caitlyn said together.

"Okay… I'm going to count to 10 and you all have to hide. The last person I find is it next. And after everyone is it, the very last person to be found has to buy ice cream for everyone else." Nate explained to everyone.

"Okay." Everyone said as Nate turned toward a tree and started counting.

As Nate counted to 10, everyone else went in different directions to hide.

"Ready or not, here I come." Nate said turning back around and starting to look for his friends.

It took Nate about 5 minutes to find Tess, Ella, Peggy, Lola, Mitchie, Jason and Shane, but he still hadn't found Caitlyn yet and that started to worry him.

"Guys, can you help me find Caitlyn please? It's been ten minutes and I can't find her." Nate said as he returned to his friends.

"Girls, you 5 go back to one of the cabins. Jason and I will help Nate find Caitlyn." Shane said not wanting to leave the girls alone if Caitlyn was missing.

"Okay, we'll be at Lola, mine and Caitlyn's cabin." Mitchie said giving Shane a quick kiss.

"Dude, this isn't good." Nate muttered.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Shane said with a straight face even though Caitlyn was standing right behind Nate.

"Thanks man… ah! Caitlyn, how long have you been there?" Nate asked.

"I followed you as you were heading back here and then I walked up after Shane sent the girls to the cabin." Caitlyn explained as Nate wrapped her in a hug.

"Please don't scare me like that again." Nate said giving her a kiss.

"Um, Shane, Jason, could you two give us some time alone please?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sure… we'll just catch up with the others." Jason said awkwardly as he and Shane walked away.

"Nate, I'm sorry I scared you." Caitlyn said looking down at the ground.

"Cait, you mean so much to me and I never want anything to happen to you. If you had gotten lost or something worst and I never saw you again, I would be heartbroken. So… and I know this will sound too overprotective… but can you stay in my sight forever please? I would die if I lost you." Nate said.

"Of course I'll stay with you Nate. And it doesn't sound the least bit too overprotective." Caitlyn said smiling.

"Let's go continue playing the game with our friends." Nate said giving Caitlyn a kiss and walking after his best friends with his girlfriend by his side.

--

--End Chapter 7--

(A/N: Again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter is just a click away. Enjoy. – Emma 3)


	8. Chapter 8: Naitlyn: 20 Questions

--Game On: Camp Rock: Naitlyn--

--Game On: Naitlyn: 20 Questions--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

--

**Summary:** 8 oneshots of games with couples from Camp Rock.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CR.

--

"CAITLYN! CAITLYN COME BACK!" Nate yelled. "Thanks a lot guys. I was going to ask Caitlyn to be my girlfriend and I ask you both to leave me alone and neither of you could do that. Now thanks to you, she may never talk to me again." Nate said glaring at Shane and Jason.

"Girls are trouble man." Shane said.

"So says the guy who spent all of camp last year looking for 'the girl with the voice' and is now deeply in love." Nate said glaring harder at Shane making Jason laugh. "And you, the only three topics you talk about now are Ella, birdhouses, and making birdhouses with Ella… and you two have the nerve to tell me that girls are trouble!" Nate yelled rounding on Jason who immediately stopped laughing.

"Dude, we were just joking around." Jason said.

"Call it whatever you want… but I asked you both specifically to leave me alone for an hour and you couldn't do that. When we're at camp, it's not 'Connect-3' its Nate, Shane and Jason… 3 normal guys who should all have girlfriends… but no… you have to make sure you know everything about my life and I hate it!" Nate yelled running off in the direction that Caitlyn had run.

"He didn't have to be so rude about it." Shane muttered as he walked towards the kitchens and Jason walked toward the wood shop building.

"Caitlyn… there you are. Are you okay?" Nate asked when he had found her.

"I thought you were going to ask me something important… not have your friends hanging around." Caitlyn snapped.

"Cait, listen. I told Shane and Jason to leave me alone for an hour so that I could spend some time with you and eventually ask you to be my girlfriend, but they are too into the group and always have to know what's going on in my life, and I didn't ask them to hang around. And if it makes you feel any better, I told them off for ruining our date." Nate said rubbing her arms trying to keep her warm.

"Nate… are you going to actually ask me or not?" Caitlyn asked.

"Huh… oh yeah. Caitlyn, will you be my girlfriend?" Nate asked.

"I thought you would never ask." Caitlyn said as Nate leaned in to kiss her.

"Who said that us hanging out was a date?" Caitlyn asked as she rested her head on Nate's shoulder.

"I did." Nate said smiling down at her and kissing the top of her head.

"Do you want to play a game?" Caitlyn asked looking up at him as they sat looking out over the lake.

"Sure… what game did you have in mind?" Nate asked.

"20 questions." Caitlyn said with a small smile.

"Okay… 10 questions each or do we each ask 20 questions?" Nate asked.

"Um… we each ask 10 questions each." Caitlyn said after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"Okay… 1st question: where do you live?" Nate asked.

"I live in Toledo, Ohio." Caitlyn answered.

"2nd: how old are you?" Nate asked.

"I'm 14 and I turn 15 next month." Caitlyn answered.

"3rd: what made you want to become a producer?" Nate continued.

"Just the idea of being the one producing hot new acts and stuff like that that drew me in to it." Caitlyn explained.

"4th: have you ever had a boyfriend before?" Nate asked.

"Honestly… no… but I've had a crush on this one guy for a while now." Caitlyn smirk at the look on Nate's face. "It's you." She continued.

"5th: how many years have you come to Camp Rock?" Nate asked, adding to the list.

"Seven years… this was my eighth year at Camp Rock." Caitlyn said making Nate's jaw drop.

"6th: do you plan to continue attending Camp Rock until you become a producer?" Nate asked after a few minutes of thinking.

"I hope that I become a producer before I have to stop attending Camp Rock… and then come back and still be a camper here." Caitlyn explained.

"7th: why weren't you and Mitchie able to compete in Final Jam last summer?" Nate asked finding it harder to think of questions to ask.

"Tess lied to Brown saying that we had taken her charm bracelet and he banned us from the rest of camp activities… until after Final Jam." Caitlyn said with a sigh.

"It wasn't true?" Nate asked.

"That was your 8th question and no… it wasn't true… she placed it in the kitchen to make it look like Mitchie and I had taken it." Caitlyn said with a laugh.

"9th: did you listen to Connect-3 before we came to camp last year?" Nate asked.

"Sorry… but no. I had heard of you guys, but I never listened to you guys." Caitlyn said giving him an apologetic look.

"It's okay babe. 10th: would you like to go on tour with me and the rest of Connect-3 and play keyboard for us?" Nate asked making Caitlyn look at him in shock.

"I would love to go on tour with you… but will that guys be okay with that?" Caitlyn asked.

"That was your first question… and they have no say in the matter." Nate said smiling.

"Okay… question 2: how did you meet Shane and Jason?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well… the first year we came here, I was extremely shy and they were the only ones who would talk to me." Nate admitted.

"Question 3: how old are you?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm 15 turning 16 in September." Nate answered.

"Question 4: Did you have a girlfriend before joining the band?" Caitlyn asked.

"I had one girlfriend, but she was shallow… and too clingy. So I dumped her." Nate admitted.

"Question 5: Did you ever kiss her?" Caitlyn asked.

"No… you're the first girl I've kissed." Nate said turning pink.

"Question 6: are you happy that you asked me to be your girlfriend?" Caitlyn asked looking up at him.

"I'm extremely happy that I asked you." Nate said smiling down at her.

"Question 7: what about me made you start liking me?" Caitlyn asked twirling a piece of hair in between her fingers.

"I saw the same passion for music in you that I felt when I first started playing the guitar and singing." Nate said truthfully.

"Question 8: do you love me?" Caitlyn asked.

"I love you with every part of me. My heart especially is yours no matter what happens." Nate answered getting worried.

"Question 9: do you love your music?" Caitlyn asked, making Nate even more worried.

"Yeah… I do… and I think I know where you're going with these questions… so in answer to your next one, I love you and my music equally and nothing that happens with my music career is going to change that." Nate said hoping that he had removed all doubt about his feelings toward the girl in his arms.

"I love you Nate." Caitlyn said softly.

"I love you too Caitlyn." Nate said just as softly.

--

--End Chapter 8--

(A/N: I hope you liked the story. I know that it was mushy throughout most of it… but I couldn't help it. Please review. – Emma 3)


End file.
